trefoilfandomcom-20200213-history
Whispers of the Void
"In darkness, one hides in plain sight. Look to the stars for the compass that you seek. One should fear what one cannot reach. Deep within the void, the whispers call to me. Promises. Truths. Lies. I can hear them all. Whether to free them, kill them, oh how I wish they would let me be. I cannot defend what hides from me. It is coming." - Inscription from within the diary, Whispers of the Void What is "Whispers of the Void? It is an ancient diary that contains many long lost secrets. One of the secrets is a scrying potion recipe that can be used to identify the general location of all the map pieces. It was heavily enchanted with a series of protective charms. The first was a strong fire protection spell that allowed it to survive the burning of the Alexandria Library. The second charm would change the cover of the diary from brown to black if its initial protective seal was broken. Embedded in the diary is a reddish eye that belongs to serpopard. A serpopard represents "a symbol of the chaos that reigned beyond the borders", which the one must tame. There are seven different hieroglyphs used to represent the eye, most commonly "ir.t" in Egyptian, which also has the meaning "to make or do" or "one who does". In Egyptian myth, the eye was not the passive organ of sight but more an agent of action, protection or wrath. Who was its creator? It is the diary of Aziza Fiak of the Vek Bloodline. She was alive when the assembled Doomsday artifact was buried in 1450, and was the status partner of the head of the Vek Bloodline, Lady Kerowyn Vek aka 293821. Why was the book created? The founders of Trefoil Academy of Magery and Sorcery were approached and their assistance requested to help with the destruction and subsequent hiding of the assembled Doomsday device. Luana Artemis belonged to a descendant bloodline called the Varig Bloodline. This was a descendant bloodline of the Vek Bloodline. (A descendant bloodline is an offshoot of an older bloodline. A family branch gets large enough that it is able to support itself. A descendant bloodline may be established either peacefully or through open arm conflict. Normally, it is the first for the latter is rarely successful.) Luana Artemis’s fifth cousin was the leader of the Blood Heralds. It was because of this blood connection that prompted the academy founders to approach the leader of the Blood Heralds, 293821, for assistance in hiding the assembled doomsday artifact. The assembled doomsday artifact was hidden in 1450. During this time, the leader of the Blood Heralds, 293821, order the creation of a map in case the assembled doomsday device needed to be retrieved. She had disagreed with her fifth cousin, Luna Artemis, that it would forever remain buried because of the Heru Cipher. To make sure that the pieces would not be forever lost in time, the map was then divided up into 25 different pieces. Each map piece was marked and a tailored scrying potion recipe was created just for those markers. The clues to the recipe was then placed within the diary of her status partner. When Lady Kerowyn Vek was buried, her status partner was buried with her in a tomb that was guarded by a Sphinx. How was the "Whispers of the Void" found? While Lord Westgaard had sought to raid the tomb, he had not known about the diary’s presence in that tomb until several years later. He was initially after another item called the Rhowsen Canopic Jar. The hidden pyramid had been protected by a series of wards and protected by an ancient sphinx. So, Lord Westgaard approached the Witch Hunters to have them break down the wards and destroy the sphinx. That then allowed the Witch Hunters to break into the tomb. Given that the tomb was likely full of physical traps, the Witch Hunters did not wish to risk what allowed them to destroy the Sphinx and James Harris went inside. He got trapped by a magical trap inside the pyramid and was then freed by the Trefoil Academy of Magery and Sorcery students who didn't know who or what he was at the time. Lord Westgaard found out about the diary’s existence when the Luner's Amulet of Blood Absorption was used to brainwash several of the Trefoil Academy of Magery and Sorcery staff. He immediately dispatched individuals to track down that diary. Where is it now? In Summer Session 2018, Galen Hayles of the Hayles Bloodline aka Mr. Sneak Sneak was instrumental in helping a student, Curse, in recovering the “Whispers of the Void” and protecting it from the Westgaards. When Curse presented the remains of the book to Lord Vek of the Vek Bloodline, Lord Vek had inquired who had helped. After indicating, “We know him as Mr. Sneak Sneak,” Lord Vek then identified Galen by name. He has been feeding pages to the academy since then. The academy first became aware of the map pieces when they returned from traveling back from the past four years ago. When the academy returned, the year was 2000. The demise of the Dark Lord at the end of the second Wizarding War had caused a massive power struggle between many nefarious organizations. The ongoing power struggles had created a turbulent time for rest of the wizarding population. With even the leadership of the Ministry of Magic being called into severe question, many wizarding families have grown fearful of being raided for any valuables that they possess. Some families have opted to hide their wealth at unplottable locations, while others have smuggled said items to well-protected caches that remain under the guardianship of powerful mages. One such guardian and location is Headmaster Dumbledore at Hogwarts Castle. Back in late August of 2000, a hidden and unknown source informed Warlord Westgaard of the increasing trend concerning magical valuables. Seeing the opportunity to flush out pieces of the map, Warlord Westgaard used his connections within the Ministry of Magic to rapidly inflame political tensions. When the level of tension reached an all-time high, Warlord Westgaard struck. As the Chair of the Board of Visitors, a ministry committee in charge of magical education, he used his considerable clout to remove Dumbledore as headmaster. He then installed both his insane daughter, Isidor, and his nephew, Mikko, as the new headmistress and headmaster at the start of the new term. The two were tasked with ferreting out the map pieces from the trapped Hogwarts students within. For a few months, a reign of terror has been unleashed. At the request of several academy professors, the Vek Warlord commanded a Blood Herald spy to infiltrate the castle. The Blood Herald spy was charged with aiding the trapped students wherever possible, spying on the Westgaard administration, and to try to track down the map pieces in order to keep them out of the hands of the Westgaards. Isidor Westgaard was captured by several students and turned over to the Vek Warlord. She was later released a month later. After a narrow miss, and with a net closing in around him, the Blood Herald spy was forced to retreat from the castle to avoid being captured. He left supplies for the students to continue to sabotage. In an effort to slow down the Westgaard’s hunt for the map pieces, the Blood Heralds also managed to force Mikko Westgaard to resign from his position as headmaster. It took a combined effort of Trefoil Academy and its allies in the spring to take back control of the castle. Several volunteers from the academy community infiltrate the grounds to gain intel for the pending full frontal assault while students trapped within the castle actively moved to sabotage and weaken the defenses. The infiltrators were forced to make their presence known prematurely when rescuing the trapped students from a terrible fate. Valiantly, the infiltrators and the students fought back despite terrible siege conditions and overwhelming numbers. They managed to last long enough for the academy’s allies brought an army and surrounded the Westgaards. Hogwarts Castle was reclaimed and the Westgaards were driven out. In the middle of the chaos, Isidor escaped capture. She had in her possession 12 of the map pieces along with intel about the academy and its allies. However, she failed to obtain all of them. The academy has 3 map pieces.